Pursue the Hige Hige Bandits!
"Pursue the Hige Hige Bandits!" is the seventh episode, airing on November 13, 2002.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Synopsis After discovering the identity of the mysterious space bounty hunter, calling himself Max, Birdy, along with White Bomber are bugged from the shadowy mystery of the man and who he truly is. However, the Jetters go to Planet Kouraku just to relax and get their minds off things. After losing his onigiri and finding a hole, the Jetters curiously enter to find out that there is an entire civilization of "Aliens" and reveal that one of their kind is missing. Now, the Jetters have to track down the missing "Alien", but they find that the Hige Hige Bandits are on the planet as well. Plot It was a dark rainy evening on the Planet Jetters. Birdy is driving his taxi and states that rainy days makes his old laser wound hurt from a previous mission. He reminisces about Max and his bomb throwing gesture and says that it is the same as Mighty's. The next day, the Jetters, except for Birdy, go to Planet Kouraku to have a nice picnic. The Hige Hige Bandits also decide to have a break and go to the spa, since Mama gave them free tickets. White Bomber loses his rice ball, an onigiri, and he, along with Shout and Rui chase after it. The ball rolls down a hole and Shout, White Bomber, and Rui hear little cheers; they enter the hole and discover little mice creatures. The Hige Hige Bandits, on their way to the spa, get lost in a tunnel, and the viewers see a little girl "Alien." The mice people are busy entertaining Shout, White Bomber, and Rui, but the Hige Hige are so hungry, they stop to eat. The little girl mouse is hungry too, so she jumps in the Hige Higes picnic basket but gets trapped inside. Back where Shout, White Bomber, and Rui are, an "Alien", Chuuta, is in a panic because his fiance Chuuko is missing. The Jetters volunteer to help look for Chuuko. The Jetters look for Chuuko and see the Hige Hige Bandits. They see that Chuuko is in the picnic basket. Shout accuses them of kidnapping, and White Bomber throws a bomb, but after the explosion, the cave collapses. The Jetters pursue the Hige Hige Bandits all over the planet. Finally, the Hige Hige go inside a tower, and the rest of the Jetters come, and all the other "Aliens" come too. Everyone demands the Hige Hige hand over Chuuko, but the Hige Hige have no idea who that is. Bongo comes up with the idea to disguise Gangu to see what the Hige Hige are doing, but they aren't really doing anything. The Hige Hige find a map inside the tower and realize they are close to the spa. Mujoe is flying by in his spaceship but passes over. White Bomber comes up with the idea for everyone to charge into the tower under the cover of his smoke bomb, but when everyone is inside, no one is there. They find Chuuko, and she and Chuuta are reunited. The Hige Hige Bandits find the spa they were looking for. Then, Mujoe, in his spaceship, tells the audience (breaking the fourth-wall) that he also got tickets to the spa. He then says that he should make the Hige Hige do spa work on him. Back on the Cosmo Jetter, Shout wonders if she will ever find romance one day, but her thought is interrupted by everyone else cooking matsutake. She now says she wants some, but Bongo thought she was on a diet, resulting in Shout yelling at everyone for making weight jokes. Trivia *When Dr. Ein talks about his youth, he reveals he is five years older than Momo, saying he was nineteen while she was fourteen. Goofs *When White Bomber puts a bomb in a hole, an onigiri magically reappeared on his plate. References Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes